


happy tonight

by dizzy



Series: we're all dying anyway 2019 daily fic advent [18]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: For the four people that sent in In the Half Light prompts. <3
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: we're all dying anyway 2019 daily fic advent [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559167
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	happy tonight

The strange thing about this particular end of the world is that technology hasn't stopped existing. When Dan and Phil walk into the school, they're met with a burst of warmth; this place has electricity, lights bright, heat on. 

Too hot, if you ask Dan. He's not sure if it's actually true or if he's just acclimated to living life a little bit colder now. Their own little one room home is easily heated and the stone walls keep it well but the draft never entirely goes away. It's the same in the Lester home; there's always a fire roaring in every fireplace in winter, and usually the oven on in the kitchen, but there's a reason they pile blankets around in every room. They're only allowed a certain amount of electric usage per month and when the demand on community buildings is too high even that is victim to roving brownouts. 

"I see mum," Phil says, grabbing Dan's arm by the wrist to lead him. They cross the packed auditorium and take the two seats that Phil's family have saved for them. 

"Where's my mum?" Dan asks Kath, getting comfortable and shedding the heavy coat he'd worn for the walk here.

Kath gives him an apologetic smile. "She had a bit of a headache and stayed home." 

Dan frowns. "Oh, thanks." 

It'll be even colder when they leave so he and Phil had planned to go straight home after the panto but he thinks maybe he'll stop and check in on her first. 

*

The children in town laugh and get their lines wrong and mess up the words to the Christmas carols they're attempting to perform, but the entire audience seems to agree that they find it charming and entertaining. 

Dan's glad they ventured out. A few of Phil's cousins have children performing but they'd probably have come either way. These days, festivity requires a little more effort, going out and searching for it. 

It's good, in a way. If given the option, Dan would take back his old life in an instant. He'd step back into that flat and ring up the friends and family he'll never see again. He wouldn't even have to think about it, it wouldn't be a question. 

But this is still good. They've made it good. They've built their happiness brick by brick from the ground right up, Dan and Phil and everyone that decided survival was the only option.

*

There's a potluck dinner afterwards. 

Dan and Phil haven't brought anything, which Phil keeps nervously whispering about. Phil is a simple man, he sees food and he wants to eat the food, but he doesn't want anyone to ask what he brought. He’s already went through half a dozen scenarios in which he’s called out. 

"They're not gonna sound the alarms and report you for inappropriate social etiquette just because you eat a fucking ham roll-up without bringing something," Dan says, but then shoves him toward the table. "You go first just in case though." 

The actual truth is probably that Kath brought enough to cover every possible Lester relation that might want to nibble a cheesed up cracker. 

Phil makes a face at him that somehow Kath manages to sense even with her back turned. She turns around and lifts an eyebrow and Phil mouths a meek apology while Dan looks on and cackles. 

*

By the time the big house is in view, Dan's wishing he had the heat of the school back again. 

"Fuck," he says, teeth chattering. Phil grunts an agreement that's muffled by the scarf he has pulled up over his mouth. 

They both walk faster toward the front door, almost racing the last bit. They laugh breathlessly as Phil pushes the door open, shutting it as quickly as possible behind them. 

It's an immediate improvement. Dan shrugs his coat off and toes out of his shoes while Phil does the same. 

"I'm going to see what there is to eat," Phil says. 

"Get something we can take back," Dan orders. "Some of that herb bread if there's some left?" 

Phil's whole face lights up. He might enjoy presents too, but a modern day Father Christmas would do just as well to wrap nothing but edible goods and put them under the tree. 

Dan goes off in a different direction, stopping halfway up the stairs at a familiar sound. 

_"Gone away is the blue bird... here to stay is the new bird..._ " 

The children sang that song earlier. Hers is better but still ever so slightly off key in a way that makes Dan smile. He starts back up the stairs and follows the only slightly familiar path to his mum's bedroom. 

The door is open enough for him to look in without feeling like he's invading some unspoken boundary. She's sat on the floor surrounded by brown butcher's paper and twine, along with some dried sprigs of greenery. 

"You missed the panto." 

Karen jumps slightly, hand flying up to cover her heart. "You startled me." 

"Sorry," Dan says. "What are you doing?" 

"Baking cookies," she answers, completely deadpan. Her hair is pulled back from her face, shot through with streaks of silver. She's wearing soft looking gray pajama pants and a pale pink shirt with a cracked faded out company logo on the front. Dan wonders if it's something she brought with her to the island or something she's acquired since. 

"Oi, oi," Dan says, sticking his tongue out at her. 

She sticks hers right back out at him, then goes back to the paper she's meticulously folding over and then tying. "Do you want to come in? You can help." 

"I can't wrap presents," he says. "I'm awful at it." 

"I know," she says. "I've opened enough of them. You can be moral support." 

He settles himself on the rug, crossing his legs. "Anything for me?" 

She points to a box that's already wrapped. "Should have come in ten minutes ago." 

"Damn," he swears. 

Then he goes quiet, just watching her hands work. It's warmer in here than even downstairs, her own fireplace nicely stoked and making the room perfect and toasty. 

She starts to hum under her breath, the same song as before. 

* 

They get home later than they meant, distracted into staying when Kath and the rest of the people that had gone to the panto and the potluck all come in. They're a raucous crowd, bubbling with happiness and good spirit. 

Karen does come down to join them. She sits on the arm of the sofa that Dan and Phil are pressed together on, hand on his shoulder. He leans into her at one point, resting his head against her side, and her hand travels up to cup the side of his head in a strange warm type of hug. 

She gives him a proper hug when they head for the door, raising up on her tip toes. "You'll be around for lunch tomorrow?" she asks, though there's never even been a moment of doubt about it. 

"Yeah, we will be." He hugs back, then watches with surprise as she moves to hug Phil as well. 

* 

"That was nice," Phil says. It's cold again but they're better prepared for it, especially knowing how short this walk will be. 

Home is very close and Dan is very glad. He wants to eat whatever Phil's carrying in that bag he's got over his shoulder and then he wants to crawl into their very own bed with the nice heavy quilt and sleep, eventually. 

"Yeah," he agrees. "It was." 

"Christmas tomorrow," Phil says. 

"Christmas Eve," Dan corrects. 

"That's basically Christmas. It's the same thing." 

"Nope." 

"It totally is, come on. It's Pre-Christmas!" 

"Pre, as in, not yet Christmas." 

"Shut up," Phil says fondly. "Still, it's tomorrow." 

He sounds distracted at the end, working their door open. They navigate in the dark, lighting a candle and then the fireplace immediately after. Phil stands in front of it shivering and rubbing his hands while Dan takes the bag off of him and spreads a late dinner out on the table. He holds up a green glass bottle. "What's this?" 

"Some of that nice spiced ale dad made," Phil says. "Got it so we could have our own Christmas dinner." 

"Tonight, or tomorrow night?" 

"Tomorrow," Phil says, grinning in a certain way that tells Dan he's got some sort of surprise planned. 

Dan takes it in stride, putting the bottle up in the cabinet. He's curious, sure, but unlike Phil he knows the art of patience. "So a Christmas Eve dinner." 

"Ughhh!" Phil groans, thoroughly put out, except not at all. "Christmas whatever, shut up and come eat." 

They sit in front of the fire, splitting the bread and cold roast chicken between. They have a tree strung with mostly carved and painted ornaments, the scent of it strong and real. It feels like Christmas - not in the way it used to be, but just right for who they are now.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to sarah, certified best beta reader <3


End file.
